


Oikawa Can't Task

by socksaregoodshit



Series: Hospital Prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikawa can't task, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: Prompt: Oikawa Can't Task + IwaOiRequested by: Icannotbebotheredanymore





	Oikawa Can't Task

"Iwa-chan!"

"What?" Iwaizumi hissed, dragging his partner back down as a bullet skimmed past them. 

"Can we buy a cat?"

"Now is NOT the time to be talking about pets!"

Iwaizumi huffed as he returned the fire, he'd chosen the wrong day to ask Oikawa to move in with him and now the idiot would not stay on task. 

"But Iwa-chan!"

"No! And if you don't shut up I'll shoot you myself!" Iwaizumi growled. 

He continued to ignore the other man, taking out as many enemies as possible, but it seemed the stream was endless. 

"Iwa-chan."

He ignored the whisper.

"Iwa-chan."

If this was about that Goddamn cat again.

"I~wa-chan."

He was gonna use him as a human shield. 

"Iwa-chan!"

"If this is about that fucking cat--" Iwaizumi turned around, seeing Oikawa's smug grin. 

"No, no, Iwa-chan, I found an escape route!"

Iwaizumi looked to where Oikawa was motioning, a small, barely noticeable crevasse with a rush of fresh air from outside the reinforced base.

"I hate you."

"Iwa-chan!"

"What?!"

"Can we get a cat?"

Iwaizumi sighed, looking at how his partner had solved their trapped in a dead end problem. 

"Maybe. Now let's go!" He barked, shoving Oikawa into the crevasse and following close behind.

"Ooh! And, in the living room, can we get wallpaper on one wall and paint the other three?"

"Oikawa..." Iwaizumi grumbled, shoving his shoulder to move him along. 

"What, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa huffed indignantly. 

Iwaizumi paused for a second, wondering why Oikawa felt so inclined to be annoyed at him when he wasn't the one jeprodising the mission.

"If we get this mission finished, you can do whatever the fuck you want," Iwaizumi realised the weight of his words too late and cursed himself mentally, but watching Oikawa's face light up with glee was enough to placate him, "got it?"

Aye, aye, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa mock saluted him and Iwaizumi wondered if the man really was the leader in their duo. "Oh, one last thing before we do that!"

Iwaizumi felt the vein in his forehead threaten to burst.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank)
> 
> I'm thinking about doing a few requests for writing and maybe art


End file.
